


perfume

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, also woosang, inspired by THAT one pajamateez vlive, just woosan being woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: San was jealous at the bestfriend duo after that certain vlive where Wooyoung sniffed at Yeosang, and he ended up spilling almost half the bottle of his perfume on his things just to make Wooyoung notice him
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	perfume

**Author's Note:**

> finally, it's WooSan's turn! 😆  
> you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

"Yunho-ah, can I borrow your...wait what smell is this??" Wooyoung scrunched his nose as he entered Yunho and San's room.

"Yeah welcome to your personal perfume store," Yunho answered without shifting his gaze from his monitor and focusing on his game, "What do you need, Wooyoung-ah?"

"Wait, I know this smell, isn't this San's perfume scent?" Wooyoung sniffed a bit.

"Yes, it is. You're lucky you didn't have to witness how he literally sprayed almost an entire bottle of his perfume to all his stuffs,"

"What? Why did he do that??"

"Let's see...because of you?" Yunho paused his game and turned his chair to face Wooyoung, "Remember that one vlive of all of us where you make a fuss about how you smell some perfume from Yeosang?"

"Yes I do, and what about that?"

Yunho rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? He was jealous. You should check how he looked like at that moment,"

"Wait, that's ridiculous," Wooyoung laughed, "He'd never jealous over something like that before though, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, okay?" Yunho raised his hand as if he's giving up, "Anyway, he keeps talking about it, saying that he'll soak himself in his perfume from now on,"

Wooyoung laughed at the information. "Where's is he?"

"He's showering," Yunho answered and turned his chair back toward his computer and resumed his game when Wooyoung nodded and left his room, totally forgot about why he was entering Yunho and San's room at the first place.

Wooyoung sat in their living room for a while until San came out from their bathroom. He then signaled San to come sit with him which the older obeyed.

"What's up?" San asked, his hands were busy rubbing his towel on his wet hair.

"Nothing, just want to sit with you," Wooyoung answered. San just shrugged his shoulder and continued drying his hair when suddenly Wooyoung scooted himself closer to San, his nose almost touching San's neck.

San gasped and looked at Wooyoung. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? That's not the reaction I expected," Wooyoung pulled back and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You smell better after showering though, way more than your over-perfume-sprayed things," Wooyoung ignored San's question and giggled.

San blinked at Wooyoung and realized what the younger was talking about. "Did you come to my room? Yunho must be the one who told you then,"

Wooyoung nodded at San. San scratched his head and laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, I don't even know what I was thinking,"

"Why are you saying sorry?" Wooyoung laughed, "Just...don't waste your perfume anymore, San. I was serious when I said you smelled better after showering,"

"Really? Here, you're free to sniff at me," San jokingly said while pushing his head to Wooyoung's face.

"Ouch! This is so unnecessary!" Wooyoung laughed while pulling himself until he almost fell down from the couch.

They ended up with a tickle battle in the living room and the other members just shook their heads at the couple with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> kindly leave kudos and comments, please?  
> and thank you for reading!  
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)
> 
> stay safe and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
